The present invention relates to a double-acting trolley to support one-cable installations and in particular chair lifts and cabin lifts.
In chair and cabin lifts the means of conveyance in the form of chairs and cabins are born by a single cable, i.e. a bearing and hauling cable which winds around the reversing pulleys in the stations. Depending on the terrain and the length of the path the single cable must in turn be supported or retained by support and guide means. The latter are usually fitted with rolls or rollers which are bearing if the cable passes over them and retaining if the cable passes under them. The passage of each roller over the connection, i.e. the cable clamp, involves cable jumping the intensity of which depends on the angle of deviation of the cable on the roller among other things. This jumping causes the cable to vibrate and increases the risk of fleeting of the bearing and hauling cable.
There are known trolleys which have for example two bearing equalizers each with two rollers and fastened in a rotating manner to a bearing bar. In this case the vibrations are sufficiently damped and therefore the trolley is subject among other things to less wear and creates less disturbance for the passengers because the passage is smoother. But this solution is not suited to the fullest reduction of fleeting since an effective anti-derailing measure is not provided for the cable.
One of the purposes of the present invention is therefore passage of a bearing and hauling cable through a trolley with simultaneous increase of safety against fleeting and to propose a fully equalized trolley capable of effectively absorbing shocks and vibrations and equipped with an arrangement against cable derailing.
Another purpose of the present invention is to adopt a safety measure in case of failure of one of the associated equalizers where there are at least two roller bearing equalizers.
Another purpose is the provision of a trolley which could be used as a pre-assembled unit and would be employable both for bearing and retention of the bearing and hauling cable.
These purposes are achieved in accordance with the present invention by a trolley with characteristics in accordance with the following description.
By articulating each equalizer support to a bearing member of an installation support opposite one end of the equalizer support the latter can rotate under the load of the bearing and hauling cable around its articulation point against the striker in a damping material on the bearing member to absorb vibrations, blows, shocks et cetera. Preferably rotation of the equalizer support is opposed by a spring acting virtually in the direction opposite that of rotation.
In the case of two equalizer supports arranged specularly to each other with respect to a vertical plane virtually perpendicular to the bearing and hauling cable, the two springs are opposed on one side by respective equalizer supports and on the other side by a common equalizer member articulated to the bearing member. In this manner, in the